1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for cooling cooling objects in a storage control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a storage control device, a plurality of cooling target devices and components (hereafter called “cooling object(s)”) are installed. A technology for cooling the cooling objects in a storage control device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-156751.
For a cooling object, an upper limit value of a surface temperature (hereafter called “upper limit temperature”) is defined. By the cooling device, the surface temperatures of all the cooling objects are maintained at the respective upper limit temperatures or less.
The upper limit temperatures of the cooling objects vary depending on the type of the cooling object. In some cases only an upper limit temperature of a small number of (1, for example) cooling objects is extremely lower than the upper limit temperatures of other cooling objects. In such a case, the capability of the cooling device is defined so that the surface temperatures of the small number of cooling objects are maintained to be the upper limit temperatures or less. Therefore in this case, the capability of the cooling device is defined to be high only for the small number of cooling objects, which is not efficient.
Also in order to increase the capability of a cooling device, normally it is necessary to increase the size of the cooling device. In the above case, the size of the cooling device may become too large, just for maintaining the small number of cooling objects at the upper limit temperatures or less, and it may become impossible to dispose the cooling device in the storage control device.